The Other Woman
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Liason : Forget everything that happened after Elizabeth walked out on Jason! Jason has to marry Brenda, and Elizabeth has finally forgiven him. Can they let thier love overcome everything? Or will she forever be The Other Woman?
1. Following Orders or Following Your Heart

*!* This is my variation of a one shot by Courtney (at Meant To Be), except I'm changing it and it's not a one shot. I know, I'm nuts for having so many fics at once, but all it means is updates may be a little slow... No slower then usual. LOL *!*  
  
"Forget it, Sonny! Ask Johnny or Max!" Jason ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that Sonny trusted them, but he also knew why they couldn't take this job.  
  
"Do you know how long it would take for Johnny to divorce Hannah, or Max to divorce Angel? It would take months, and then there would be the wedding. Finally, after a bunch of months of this task, they'd have to go through an annulment or whatever. Do you realize that we don't have this kind of time?" Sonny hated doing this, and normally he'd take this job himself, but he loved Carly, and refused to let this damage their relationship. If he dared to even suggest it, Carly would be out the door, and then Sonny wouldn't be fit to live. He needed her.  
  
"What about Elizabeth?" Jason looked up. He instantly saw that Sonny hated this. He needed someone to trust, and someone not married. And some not gay. Couldn't Francis put his gayness aside and do this? No, Of Course not! That left him. The non-married, non-gay, and very trusted employee of Sonny Corinthos.   
  
"I don't know, Jase. I would do it, but you know that without Carly I'd d-" Jason knew that Sonny would regress. Worse, actually. He also knew that Carly wouldn't take the idea. It left him.  
  
"I never considered you for this job. Sonny, I can't do this. I've spent weeks trying to win Elizabeth over, and I finally have her back. If I do this, I won't even be able to look at her. We have hundreds of employees, and your giving me this job?" Sonny knew this was killing Jason. It was killing him as well, but it had to be someone he knew wouldn't fall for Brenda. She was dying, and that was the end of it. Sonny actually wanted her to be able to go off in the world and find love. Away from Port Charles. He found it odd that 3 out of 4 of his serious ex-girlfriends were in PC. Hannah, Angel, and Brenda. All that left was Lily, and even if she was back... He'd never give it another thought. He loved Carly, end of story.  
  
"I know that I can trust you with this. It's just a job. Now, don't make me act like a big bad boss over this. I know it sucks, but you know it has to be done. You know that only you can do it!" Sonny pointed out the fact, quite loudly. Jason nodded. Yeah, he knew he had to do it. Didn't mean he had to like it, did it?  
  
"I know, but how do I tell Elizabeth that I have to marry Brenda Barrett?" Sonny and Jason froze when they heard a loud gasp. They both turned to see Elizabeth clinging to the doorframe. As if it was the only thing holding her up. Elizabeth grabbed a thick book from the desk. She glanced at the title, 'Touring Italy'. It only fueled her anger more.  
  
"Who the hell do you two think you are? Don't you dare say a word, Jason! We finally started something good, and you two lied. Then, I finally forgave you, and we had a chance to pursue the relationship, that I thought we both wanted, and now your marrying Brenda Barrett?" Sonny stepped forward. Maybe, just maybe, he could explain and get her to understand.  
  
"Elizabeth, you don't understand!" Sonny interjected. Big Mistake.  
  
"Your right, I don't understand!" Elizabeth threw the book at both men who were very close in proximity. It struck against Jason's chest. He knew that it would leave a bruise. He ignored the shooting pain, as Elizabeth began to speak again. "I don't understand why Jason was so desperate to have us work on this relationship. I don't understand why Jason is throwing it all away. I don't understand why I let myself be sucked back into this whirlwind world that you live in. I don't understand why I let my feelings over rule my judgement. I don't understand why Jason is throwing this relationship away for Brenda. Lastly, I don't understand why I'm not good enough!" Elizabeth grabbed another book from the desk and chucked it at the men. Again, she hit Jason square in the chest. Jason hated this. She was blaming herself.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jason whispered her name, but she stuck a hand in the air to stop him.  
  
"No, I will not be the other woman!" Elizabeth held the tears back.  
  
"You would never be that. Your first in my life! I have to marry her, because she wants to get away from Alcazar. Luis has power of attorney of her due to her illness. If I'm her husband, then I get power of attorney within weeks. We need to do this!" Jason struggled to make his point.  
  
"Oh, You have to marry her, and then be married for a few weeks. So, she'll only be living with you for a few weeks. She'll only be sleeping in your bed for a few weeks. She'll only be screwing you for a few weeks. Not to mention while you wait for the divorce! And, of course there is the risk of you realizing that Brenda makes a great wife for you and that you don't want the divorce. But if you do get it, and you decide you like being married, then we can go get hitched the day it's finalized. That way your bed never gets cold! That's probably sounds pretty damn good to you, huh?" Elizabeth wrapped her hands around the phone and threw that at him next.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm not going to sleep with her, or even kiss her when the justice of the peace says to kiss the bride. I'm not going to act like I love her in public. She's just going to be my wife, because a piece of paper says she is!" Jason groaned. This was sucking.  
  
"I don't care if you hate her guts! I don't care if you don't even hug her or hold her hand through out your whole marriage! It doesn't matter if anyone else even knows that your married, because every time I look at you, I'm going to see her face. I'm going to remember that you're her husband and she's your wife. And I am just the other woman in your life. And I refuse to be that woman!" Elizabeth took a deep breath. No tears had fallen, yet.   
  
"Elizabeth, you will never be the other woman," Jason's eyes pleaded, but she stayed strong.  
  
"No, either you choose me, and we get to be happy. Or you can follow Sonny's orders and marry Brenda Barrett. It's your choice," Elizabeth licked her lips, and hoped he'd give her an answer. Sonny had long since gone upstairs, and Jason knew he had to follow orders, and he prayed that he could convince her later to come back to him.   
  
"Well?" Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I have to follow orders, Elizabeth. You know that, right?" Elizabeth waved him away with a flick her hand. Then she grabbed a picture of her, Carly, and micheal that had been taken a few days ago, and threw it against his chest. The metal frame hitting hard against his already bruised chest.  
  
"Fine!" Elizabeth spun on her heel and left. Leaving Jason to clean up the stuff she had thrown.  
  
He was marrying Brenda Barrett. 


	2. Never Be

*~* This is 4 months later.... Jason married Brenda a week after the last ch. And she is living in the penthouse with him. This includes some of Court's story One Year, but I changed a lot of it... I can't help but leave some the same now. It was just so good, so this chapter is from and for Courtney... My Meant To Be girl. Miss you! *~*

Elizabeth raised her fist to knock as she gnawed her bottom lip in worry. The things she'd said to him haunted her, leaving a sick feeling in her stomach. 

She'd been angry as hell, and with good reason too. Still, she shouldn't have told him it was over, should have let him explain his side of things. Jason wasn't the type to purposely hurt anyone, let alone her. Jason was honest, and caring. He did his job to keep the people he loved around him safe. This was the second time she overreacted about his job. First, with Sonny, and then with Brenda. She knew his job and that didn't change how she felt about him. Elizabeth took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock.

**********

Jason rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with a groan. For some reason he heard an insistent knock and it had awoken him from his Elizabeth-fantasies. Jason pulled himself and opened it to find Elizabeth standing there staring at him. She was biting her lip, so he could tell she was nervous.

"I'm sorry. I reacted really bad, and I hurt you. But I was hurt, and I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" Jason opened his mouth to answer, but Elizabeth had already pulled him in for a forceful kiss. After a few minutes, Jason pulled back for breath. 

"Elizabeth," Jason whispered. He had to tell her that he was still married. But Elizabeth just kissed him again and all rational thoughts left his head as her tounge ravaged his mouth. Somehow they made it up the stairs and into his room. Jason lived out almost everyone of his Liz-Fantasies.

***

Elizabeth squinted at the light that flowed through the window. She slowly took in her surroundings, and looked at Jason. His face was soft, and worry free. Elizabeth kissed his forehead before tiptoeing to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Brenda Barrett Morgan had beaten her downstairs. Brenda was already in a bad mood, due to her lack of sleep. How could she sleep with all that noise? Brenda knew that Jason didn't have a girlfriend meaning that Miss. Screamer was either a professional or some drunk floozy. Bar or Street Corner? Brenda heard a set of feet softly coming down the stairs and she figured it was her turn to have some fun. Jason woke up about a minute after Elizabeth left his arms, and reality hit him fast. He rushed to throw some clothes on and slid out of the room after Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth padded down the stairs and was shocked to see a brunette on Jason's pool table. 

"Hello, I'm Brenda Morgan!" Elizabeth froze as Jason skidded into her back. He had married her, and 4 months later they were still married. Her breathing labored and she started shaking lightly.

"Br- B- Bre- Brenda B- Bare- Barrett?" Elizabeth couldn't figure out whether to cry for her breaking heart, scream out of the rage she now felt, or laugh at the irony of the situation and over her foolishness.

"A fan of mine?" Brenda sat there amused and Jason remained mute. He was in trouble now.

"J- J- Ja- Jase- Jason's W-Wife?" Brenda finally saw hurt in her eyes. 

"Yes, why?" Wrong Question.

"You! You lied to me! You used me! You betrayed me!" Elizabeth spun at Jason. "You choose Sonny over me, AGAIN? Last night... We... Oh god!" Jason moved to touch her arm in the midst of her break down. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again! You emotionless, un-feeling, cold hearted bastard!" Brenda's eye's widened. This wasn't a hooker or a floozy. It was Lizzie Webber. Lucky's girl from Kelly's.

"Lizzie?" Brenda whispered, more to herself then anyone.

"What did you call me?" Elizabeth turned to look at the woman.

"Lizzie Webber! I remember you now. You were with Lucky at Kelly's and then I saw you at my wedding to Sonny with him. You guys were such a cute couple. Oh well, I must apologize to you right now. See, Jason and I... It isn't what it looks like," Brenda offered a sad smile.

"Your apologies are un-needed. See, I know exactly what this it. Your sick and Jason had to marry you, because you couldn't get away from big bag Alcazar on your own, right? So, I had to tell the man that I love that he had to choose between me, or you and Sonny. His choice is clear now, and I know I saw it before! Yet, I came back here and I let him.... GOD! How could I have been so stupid?" Elizabeth slid to the floor and Brenda could tell she wasn't angry at her. She was angry at Jason.... Though, Jason was livid with Brenda. Jason hated seeing Elizabeth in this pain, so he reached down to soothe her.

"I mean it, Morgan, Don't ever touch me again! God, the thought of what we did last night makes me sick, now!" Brenda kneeled with the young girl. She saw the tears pooling there.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I could have found another way, but I went to Sonny and Jason with this. I just couldn't think of a way to get away from Alcazar with out confusing Jax. See, I used to love Jax deeply, but Jax loves Skye. He just wants a little bit of the past, and if I had asked him for help, he'd think I was going to him. So, I came to Sonny. I knew that he'd never leave Carly, and I had no clue about you and Jason. Now, I know the right option, and it's to late to use it. Trust me though, If Carly Corinthos and I can become friends, then you and Jason can work this out. Okay?" Elizabeth nodded and Brenda held onto the little girl tightly. Brenda sat with her while she cried, and Jason just stood and watched. Helplessly. After what seemed forever, Elizabeth spoke. Her voice strained and tired.

"We promised to try. I knew that there were things he couldn't tell me, but we promised to try. And I did. I thought he was going to also, but I don't think he did. I was worried about him. Except I was worrying about the wrong thing. I was worried about his grief for Sonny. I even helped Carly with a few things when Sonny was dead. I went to his funeral! I saw his body in the casket! Taggert barged in there and opened it! Man, they really went all out. Carly was running the mob, Jason was lying to me, Sonny was dead, but he was alive, and I swear that hell might have frozen over. Jason never lied. But the second Sonny asked him to lie to me.. BAM! He did it. Sonny says to jump, and Jason says 'How High?'. I saw you, Jax, Alcazar, and Sonny on the news. He was alive, and Jason had lied. I packed my things. Jason came home and we fought. I left. Somehow we got back together and things were great. I came over to see him, and that's how I found out. He was supposed to marry you. I told him he had to choose. He didn't pick me. That's for sure. Yet, I still missed him. So, I came over here and last night happened. It's just going to keep repeating if I keep coming back, isn't it?" Elizabeth sighed and Brenda rubbed her back. "It just wasn't meant to be for Jase, and me. Oh god, I'm sorry! First, I attacked you, and now, I had an emotional break down!" Elizabeth shook her head with a sad smile.

"It's fine. I've had worse breakdowns," Brenda smiled at the girl as she stood.

"Thank you, Brenda," Elizabeth hugged the woman.

"Oh, you know what!" Brenda grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a number down. "Here's my cell, which is always on and always with me. You call me anytime. Day or Night, ok? Oh, And Liz?" Brenda waited till she turned and looked at her. Brenda nodded at Jason. "Don't give up so easy," Liz shook her head. 

"See ya, Brenda. Good-bye Jason," Elizabeth left and as soon as she did, she heard glass shattering and wood splitting. She turned, and touched the door. She shook her head. No, it wasn't meant to be.

It never would be.


End file.
